bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Earnest Jones
Earnest Jones is a student at Bullworth Academy, and the leader of the Nerds clique. He was voiced by Jesse Tendler. Character Description Earnest wears the green astronomy club sweater that the nerds wear. He also wears brown school slacks with brown ankle boots. During Complete Mayhem, he wears a red headband and a military jacket over his outfit. Characteristics Earnest is the leader of the Nerds and rules his clique with an iron fist. He has a dirty mind and asks Jimmy to take lewd pictures of Mandy and can later be seen reading a men's magazine, muttering fantasies to himself involving himself and the models. Role in Story Early in the game, he runs against Ted Thompson for Class President, employing Jimmy to protect him during a speech. The game, however, does not reveal who won. He later turns on Jimmy and retreats to the Observatory, but is defeated. He and Jimmy then work together against the Jocks. Earnest, being convinced by Gary Smith that they could take over the school, turns against Jimmy again. During the school-wide riot, Earnest (along with Bucky and Donald) set fire to the gym but are defeated by Jimmy and Russell. Outside of mission appearance There are 3 ways of meeting Earnest ouside of missions. *Earnest can be seen after the mission Paparazzi. When the mission is completed he walks into the library and then walks out. *in complete mayhem he can apare outside the gym after you beaten him up (simply hold the X botton after you leave the gyn. this might not work, only on PS2) and he'll be standing outside the gym next to Russell but you can't greet him, only taunt and his health is low. *and during the mission Wrong part of Town, you escort Algie back to Cornelius and Earnest, hit Cornelius with your Slingshot (not hard) then you will fail the mission then he'll be seen walking around next to Cornelius. (he can't speech but can be interacted with) Quotes Cutscene Dialogue *How original! Calling me a nerd. What's next? FOUR EYES?! Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never HURT me! *I am the most suitable candidate I know! *I always knew I was a born leader! *Yes, Candy from Ohio, you would be a fair queen for me, in that little thong and with those massive piles of silicone. Initially, you'd think, "Who's that handsome stranger?". Then I'd walk into the bar, impress you with my...suave-ity? Uhmm....My suave ability...err....how suave I was. I'd look up and say, "What's a nice girl like you, doing in a place like this?". And you'd say, "Take me to the hay barn...". Walking around campus *One day they'll be sorry. *I wish I had more homework. *Nobody appreciate my genius. *I've only been victimized six times today. So far so good! *It's a good plan! It simply cannot fail! *I'll have to get my magazines back from Algie. Saying goodbye *I'll have to attend to me experiments. See you! *Look, I gotta go! Taunting *Quit beeing a dimwit will you? Watching a fight *Look at those brutes go! Attacking *I'll show you! *This will not stand! Out of breath *I should have gone to gym class. Knocked out *I'll get revenge... *How humiliating... Jones, Earnest Jones, Earnest